


Just another Supernatural high school AU

by Boofy1998



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, First Kiss, Highschool AU, M/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boofy1998/pseuds/Boofy1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has started at a new school after changing from a previous one.<br/>Completely unaware of the Supernatural Castiel meets a boy who's name is Dean Winchester, if he knew what he had gotten himself into he would never have believed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I don't need pity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time uploading a fanfic onto here so....eh....I dunno

Castiel hated being the new kid at school again...all the introductions, new classes, schedules to memorise and of course new bullies to get used to and acknowledge them on a first name basis.  
"Cas get your ass up NOW!"   
A loud voice shouted as they were banging loudly on the door waking the tired teenager up.   
"No need to shout Michael" Castiel groaned as the door flew open causing his eyes to open wide and try to escape but his brother was to quick and much stronger, as he grabbed Castiel around the throat knowing that Cas would bruise as he growled  
"DON'T EVER TALK BACK TO ME!" before he punched Castiel in the ribs hitting all the other bruises on his chest and was thrown to the ground as Michael spat as he left the room   
"Pathetic".  
Groaning to himself Castiel stood up slowly sliding off his pyjama shirt revealing many dark bruises along his chest including some cuts there was also finger shaped bruises along his neck, sighing to himself Castiel grabbed a large black hoodie pulling it over himself and tucking his hands under the sleeves. Grabbing his bag he slipped out of the house avoiding his brothers not wanting to be anywhere near them.

The high school was busy with students everywhere rushing in like they were late or something (probably were) shrugging Castiel entered. He pulled his hoodie over his wrists even more even though it was summer and basically was 100 degrees outside. Not wanting to bring attention to himself on the first day he snuck past everyone careful not to make any eye contact with anyone as he heard a voice behind him whispering, not bothering to whatever was being said he didn't hear the footsteps come up behind him,  
"Castiel" the voice hissed as he was shoved and pinned against the closest locker causing his eyes to shut for a moment as he groaned in pain.  
"Raphael.." Castiel murmured softly as he opened his eyes slowly looking at his brother in front of him as he tried squirming out of his grip only ended up with the grip tightening. A smirk formed on Raphael's lips as he slid up Castiel's sleeve revealing a series of scars across his wrists, some old scars as well as some new scars which were still bleeding.  
"How's that going for you? Taken away the pain yet?" Raphael laughed before a hand was placed on his arms, Castiel's eyes moved up the owners arm as his eyes saw the owner, it was a boy he had the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. his hair was short light brown/blondish.  
"Leave him alone" the boy growled slightly as Raphael dropped Castiel to the floor  
"Just saying have a good day at school to my brother" he laughed before walking off down the hall leaving Castiel on the floor with the stranger with the green eyes.

Castiel scrambled to pull his sleeve down as a hand was reached down to help pull him up hesitantly Castiel took it and was pulled to his feet being the gaze of the boy,   
"You're new right? I've never seen you around here" the boy said as he led Castiel away from the hallway.  
"I'm Dean by the way" he smiled softly watching Castiel who had bright blue eyes, messy black hair looking as if had just woken up Dean just wanted to run his fingers through it...wait what was he thinking.  
"I'm Castiel" Castiel whispered softly looking away from Dean as he shifted around on the spot  
"Huh weird name....I like it" Dean grinned rubbing the back of his head.

"Why did you try and help me?" Castiel asked curiously watching Dean whose eyes were looking at Castiel's neck noticing marks first he had thought they were hickies but then he realised they were finger marks,  
"Why did you let that asshole beat you up?" Dean replied quickly with his eyebrow raised as his eyes glanced towards Castiel's wrists wondering what Raphael meant by 'How's that going for you'  
"He's my brother....he's faster and stronger what am I meant to do" Castiel sighed fidgeting on the spot as his tucked his hands under the jumper more,  
"Wait....That was your brother? Well.....he's an asshole" Dean muttered  before his tone turned serious "Show me your wrists...I want to know what Raphael meant earlier" taking Castiel off guard  his gaze not leaving Castiel's,  
"You really don't want to see th...." he was interrupted  
"Cas...show me..." Dean growled slightly as he grabbed hold of Castiel's wrists tight enough so he wouldn't escape out of his grip. Dropping his head Castiel sighed knowing he wasn't going to win this battle or go anywhere since Dean had his wrists so he nodded slightly. Dean slowly began pushing up Castiel's sleeves his eyes not leaving Castiel's,  
"Holy...shit" he whispered seeing the old and new scars covering both his wrists. Castiel bit his lower lip not saying anything as he felt Dean's thumb run over the scars softly.  
"I'm sorry" Dean softly said as he loosed the grip on Castiel's hands just enough for him to yank his hands away shoving them into his pocket and was about to leave.  
"I don't need pity....I just want to be left alone" he muttered before exiting the school, it's not like he'll even pass the classes anyway so why bother attending. 

 


	2. Dean's sparkling personality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crappy title is crappy  
> See end for notes

Castiel had started walking down the pathway slowly when he heard a loud motor roaring getting closer each time till he turned his head seeing a 67 Chevy impala driving up beside him,  
"Cas!" A voice shouted from the car in which of course was Dean, didn't he get the message he wanted to be left alone,  
"Don't you have classes?" Castiel muttered looking down at the ground as he continued walking kicking rocks in his path  
"Don't you?" Dean replied with a slight smirk on his lips as he turned off the gas watching Castiel, As he was about to argue back at Dean he thought for a moment before sighing,  
"I'll give you that" stopping walking Castiel glanced up over at Dean "What do you want Dean?"  
"Just making sure you're okay" Dean said softly as he stepped out of the car making his way over towards Castiel but before he made sure there were no one to see him leave his car where it was.  
"Again" Castiel muttered "I don't need your pity...I'm fine and I just want to be left alone, Don't you understand" he looked up at Dean not realising that he was taller than himself till then but not by much.  
"It's not pity Cas, We could either go back to class or I somehow convince you to come grab a burger with me with my sparkling personality" Dean grinned motioning Castiel to get into his car "It's either you come willingly or I'll pick you up" he added teasingly, as Castiel looked at him questioning if he would actually do it  
"I don't have any...."   
"I'll buy...I'm technically not giving you a chance....so I'll buy" Dean interrupted Castiel who let out a sigh and followed Dean over to his car and jumping in but without admiring it for a second it was a pretty good looking car and all.

"So tell me about your brother...Raphael what's his problem?" Dean asked as he began driving glancing occasionally over at Castiel who was looking out the window trying to avoid Dean's gaze,    
"Uh....I have more brothers than just Raphael" Castiel hesitantly replied "There's Michael who's the oldest"  
"Let me guess he beats you as well?" Dean asked with a serious tone as his grip tightened on the steering wheel slightly,   
"...Yes... There's Gabriel and Lucifer they...well they aren't like Michael and Raphael they're actually really cool, and there's also Balthazar...he left due to him and Michael were fighting a lot and I did have a younger sister named Anna but she died a while ago", they sat in silence for a while Castiel stared out the window while Dean tried to think of something to say without sounding like an idiot as well as a dick,   
"Shit...How can you stand it?" Dean finally spoke as his eyes flickered to Castiel's face which was frowning slightly, "  
"It's family not much I can do" Castiel shrugged as they pulled up to an old looking house.

"I thought you said we were..." Castiel murmured as they got out of the car  
"I may have lied" Dean sent him an apologetic smile as he motioned Castiel to follow him to the door "Come on" as he knocked on it loudly .  
"Bobby!" Dean shouted "Hey Bobby?! I need some help" as the door opened by a gruff man who looked at the two teens  
"What now Dean? Is it your dad again? If it is I swear" Bobby muttered as he let the two inside,   
"No, No its not him this time....uh this is Cas... I need you to attend some wounds of his" Dean softly said as he explained everything to Bobby while Castiel stood silent in the corner going over the words Bobby had said 'Is it your dad...again'. He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Bobby sigh   
"Alright....Dean go get the kit" as he rubbed his brow "This is the awkward part....Can you lift your shirt up so I can take a look" Castiel hesitantly lifted his hoodie and shirt as Dean ran off revealing bruises covering his chest and back as well as open cuts.  
"Are your brothers fucking animals" Bobby cursed staring at each wound. As Dean came back he handed the kit to Bobby before he glanced at Castiel seeing all the wounds   
"Holy shit"  
"They're still my family" Castiel muttered biting his lower lip as Bobby poured some alcohol onto a cloth and began cleaning the wounds one at a time before covering them and also stitching one up,  
"Family doesn't do this sort of thing Cas" Dean argued pulling a chair over and sitting down watching Castiel who was about to argue back but nothing to say he didn't know how to defend his brothers actions.  
  


Once Bobby had finished attending to Castiel's wounds he handed him his shirt and hoodie   
"That's as good as its going to get Kid" he softly said as he placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder "I'm always here, and I'm sure Dean wouldn't mind bringing you here....or you could come on your own" he softly said, Castiel gave him a weak smile as he left the house.  
"Do you think he knows?" Bobby turned to Dean who watched as Castiel left,   
"No, but it won't be long till he does and is brought into this mess" Dean sighed "Thanks for that Bobby" he yelled as he ran out after Castiel, who he found leaning against the Impala's car door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and set a goal, that I upload a new chapter everyday or at least every 2 days but mainly everyday but that may change depending on the amount of homework, hospital appointments and work as well as if I'm a zombie and half asleep :P


	3. The bible duo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I was gonna update everyday but.....its been rough the last couple of days and each time I go to update something happens and as I type this my eyes are filling with tears......nothing to do with the story....yet....Oh god this chapters name xD

"So...where to now?" Dean asked softly as he stood in front of Castiel who replied only with a slight shrugged Dean didn't really expect any other answer to be honest  
"There is no point in going back to school today...plus it's probably only PE" Dean added   
"Anywhere but home" Castiel said quietly as he shifted around on the spot making Dean go quiet as he rubbed his face for a moment, once he was about to suggest something he was cut off by two people running over slightly pushing him. Taking a moment to register what had happened Dean looked between the two he recognised one of them who was known as 'Loki' who he had dealt with once or twice, at that moment 'Loki' recognised Dean as well and was sending Dean hand signals that was trying to mean 'Don't tell him' and 'He doesn't know'.

"Cassie what did you get yourself into?" One of the two said as they placed a hand on Castiel's back  
"Don't call me that Lucifer" Castiel muttered making Dean rise an eyebrow, he never did read the bible or payed any attention in religion but he was 100% sure that Lucifer was technically Satan, who would name their child that.  
"Yeah Lucy that's my nickname, get your own" The other laughed hitting Lucifer's back playfully  
"Gabriel, What are you two doing here?" Castiel said as well causing Dean to stop himself snorting slightly, he was also 100% sure Gabriel was also a name from the bible they must be highly religious he thought.  
"Heard what happened at school...gave us an excuse to get out earlier...soooo came to see if you were alright" Gabriel grinned at Castiel his eyes slowly looking over at Dean who looked completely confused and still trying to get over the fact that Castiel actually had had brothers called Lucifer and Gabriel and wasn't joking.

"Hang on....Youuuu!!!" Dean muttered staring at Lucifer just as Gabriel walked over to him and guided him away from Lucifer and Castiel before he could say to much,  
"Can I speak with you Dean?" Gabriel said with a concerned smile  
"What do you want Loki? Oh wait I forgot your Gabriel now" Dean said sarcastically shoving his hands into his pockets.  
"Yes, I'm Gabriel and my brother....Lucifer he is technically well he is Satan we're all angels including Castiel....sort of" Gabriel muttered choosing words that he thought Dean may understand.  
"What do you mean by sort of?" Dean said looking over at Castiel concerned   
"He has no memory of being an angel, his grace is stuck behind a wall he also has no idea about the Supernatural...this is one of the reasons why Raphael and Michael also angels decide to cause him pain" Gabriel sighed rubbing his temple slightly.  
"Stuck behind a wall how?" Dean muttered confused also surprised that he was believing this.  
"We don't know exactly what happened but our mother was killed trying to protect our younger sister Anna who also died, Castiel was the only one who survived with no memory or any grace, we had to get him from the hospital he doesn't know what happened, but Lucy and I think at some point its all going to come back and it will be painful for him....Though at first we thought he was just human but Lucy noticed a block which was blocking his grace so hopefully he'll be an angel again" Gabriel hesitantly explained as they both now were looking over at Castiel when they saw Lucifer tell Castiel something making him grin and begin laughing which was contagious causing Dean to smile softly over at him.

"Can I ask you do something for me Dean?" Gabriel said his tone and face turning seriously as he watched Dean  
"Can you keep an eye on Cassie for us? Make sure he isn't beaten to a pulp I'll hate to see him like that again" his eyes filled with pain. Dean was about to ask what had happened but thought better not especially the way Gabriel was watching Castiel so instead he nodded his head agreeing.  
"Thank you Dean...Tell Sammy I said hi" Gabriel grinned "Tell him to give me a call to" as they walked back towards the other two.  
"You two kids played nicely?" Gabriel smirked looking between the two just as Lucifer nudged Castiel slightly and said softly to him  
"Don't forget our bet Cas" before he and Gabriel walked away waving at Dean.

"What bet?" Dean asked curiously staring at Castiel with an eyebrow raised at him   
"Well I guess you would just have to wait and find out" Castiel teased with a slight smirk forming at the corner of his lips.  
"Come on tell me" Dean chuckled as they got into the impala and he leant over poking Castiel slightly causing him to let out a laugh,   
"Fine....It was to see if Gabriel would ask out someone called Sam.." Castiel laughed making Dean almost crack up laughing   
"Oh yeah...that's my younger brother...they've flirted quite a lot" he laughed  
"Have you two met?" Castiel asked making Dean think for a moment if it were better to not tell Castiel that he may have attacked Gabriel and Lucifer a couple of times yeah best to lie  
"Nah, not really he knows my brother that's all....and they were flirting" he smiled  
"Sooo how long do you think it would take?" Castiel rose an eyebrow curious...he's heard Gabriel go around the house going on about some Sam not that he would admit that he was.  
"Oh...I dunno....not to long I think, Sammy likes him I know that...don't tell him I said that" Dean laughed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also would like to know if I should add smut in this......in later chapters though


	4. Update!

This is just basically asking for some more ideas of what you would like to happen  
What is going to happen:  
~Destiel/Sabriel  
~Facts on Castiel's mother and what happened  
~Attempted suicide (I will warn about the chapter when it gets there)

What may happen:  
~Smut (Its up to you guys)  
~Certain characters making an entrance (You guys can pick who)

 

I'm going on holidays for about 10 days or so and when I get back its school holidays so I won't be able to update while I am away, if I do it means I'm not worn out but when I return I shall be able to update since I won't have school and all.....

 


	5. No Cas! Why you do this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be longer than my other chapters as an apology xD  
> Sorry bout that notes at the end will explain....  
> Also something is gonna happen in this chapter....and it happens to Cas^.^  
> Also it takes me a while to update normally its due to the fact that I hand write it at school or somewhere else and I have to translate myself to make it be able to understand :P

"Where to Cas?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows at the dark haired boy beside him, Castiel glanced down at his legs as he pulled his phone out and looked at the time which said 2:30pm and let out a sigh he knew he should be getting home soon before he gets into anymore trouble.  
"I guess I should be going home now. Are you able to take me there? Its not that far from here" Castiel said softly. He would love to stay with Dean a bit longer, Hell, he would love to stay with anyone that doesn't cause him bruises and scars but he can't risk getting into anymore trouble.  
"Are you sure? I mean you can stay at my place if you want its only Sammy and I at the moment" Dean offered defiantly not wanting Castiel to go back there.  
"Yeah, I can't risk it and I don't want to drag you into my whole mess of a family" Castiel said with a bit more confidence in his voice but it still had some shakiness in it.

As Dean pulled up along side the curb at Castiel's house he quickly grab Castiel's phone from his pocket to insert his number into it and as Castiel was about to get out the car he goes  
"Hey I think you're forgetting something" he smiled handing Castiel his phone.  
"Are you 100% sure you want to do this?" Dean asked again wanting to make sure before he was going to drive off and all Castiel did was nod slightly and bit his lower lip not trusting his voice at the moment.  
"See you tomorrow I guess" Dean smiled hopefully  
"Yeah maybe" Castiel smiled back in which Dean could easily tell was a fake one he was a master at faking smiles and that was defiantly a cry for help. Castiel sent a small wave at Dean as he reached the door and went inside. Before he closed the door Castiel could hear the roar of the Impala's engine as it left and he sighed as he closed the door knowing what was to come next.

As Castiel entered the house he slowly began making his way towards the stairs hoping that no one was home especially Michael since he kinda skipped school, as he was close to the stairs he heard someone yelling  
"CASTIEL YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" as his shoulders were grabbed in a bone crushing grip "Skipping school are we?" He heard Michael hiss "How would Mum react hmm?" he smirked as he slammed Castiel against the wall roughly knocking some frames down.  
"Don't you dare speak of her....You never cared about her anyway" Castiel muttered as he squeezed his eyes closed due to pain  
"Well it was her own fault that she got herself killed and failing to protect our dear sister Anna" Michael growled as he through Castiel to the ground as he turned and left shouting something about him going out.  
Castiel scrambled to feet and run up the stairs as fast as he could not wanting to be in the area if Michael gets angry. As he entered his room Castiel began throwing things such as the jumper he was wearing he threw it at his desk which knocked a photo frame off causing it to shatter.  
"Shit" he muttered rushing to his knees, it was a photograph of his mother and himself smiling when he was a child.  
"Why did you have to leave...I need you here...what happened that night I wish I could remember and understand" he said as tears filled his eyes.

Dean's P.O.V  
Dean knew that his father was out of town for a while out on a hunt or something Dean couldn't really care less he wasn't particularly his fathers favourite he was basically just the protector of Sam. So before he went home he stopped off at a café and picked up some pie for himself and maybe a small amount was for Sam depending if he was going to come home and begin talking about his nerdy stuff. As he walked in the door he let out a sigh as he dumped his keys on the bench and he could hear the TV going  
"Heya Sammy" he shouted  
"Don't call me that" Sam shouted back as Dean threw his bag to the side  
"Oh I bumped into an old friend of ours just before" Dean grinned "Gabriel...or well we knew him as Loki" Dean could have sworn that Sam's eyes practically sparkled which caused him to begin laughing.  
"Dude I thought you didn't like the guy....but man this proves that wrong" Dean laughed as Sam sent him one of his bitch faces.  
"How bout that new kid Dean..." Sam smirked as he watched his brother who was about to say 'How do you know' "I saw you drive after him...hell the whole school practically saw...so what is the thing with him? Hmm you never go after someone you just met especially in your car" Sam smirked as he left to go to his room.  
"Oh I also ran into your good buddy Lucifer!" Dean shouted as Sam closed his door but immediately opened it  
"WHAT!" Sam shouted "Why is he here?" he began asking questions.  
"Relax he's looking after his brother that's all....I think" Dean said moving over towards his younger brother and placed a hand on his shoulder to say something else when he heard his phone go off for a text message which said ' _Heya Dean it's Gabe here...Can you maybe go check up on Cassie, I'm stuck with asshole number 1 and 2 here and Lucifer is I don't even know...I just have a bad feeling...k..thanks oh and tell Sasquatch I said hey and that I may have his number'_ Dean bit the inside of his cheek as he sent a reply saying fine and asking how he had gotten his number and only getting the reply of 'It's a secret' . Rolling his eyes Dean quickly moved over to grab his keys and jacket shouting at Sam that he will be back soon maybe...and telling him not to wait up but Sam would probably be up watching one of his shows anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey  
> yeah sorry about the long wait  
> I've be busy with exams and I was admitted to hospital for depression,  
> And well I'm doing alright now and I told myself that I will update before my birthday (Which is July 3rd)  
> And also attending Comic Con so getting my costume sorted out :P along with my sisters  
> Okay maybe the length is the same I don't know but I've had a lot of trouble trying to update this due to crashing of the site...multiple times


	6. Welp Im back

So guess who's back from the dead and will be updating this

I have been getting emails about comments telling me to continue and I think I may have,

Once I finish my homework I will be reading through my work and then adding a new chapter so keep an eye out for it, either tonight or tomorrow.


End file.
